


Take It Easy

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sadness, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Years ago, Sam went to hell and Dean was supposed to go live the apple pie life with Lisa. But he didn’t. He hit the road and ran from his fears, until he eventually met a beautiful girl who saved his life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Julia, Dean/OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Take It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluff Bingo, Square Filled: Dream sequence and Song Bingo, Square Filled: "Take It Easy" by The Eagles 
> 
> OC inspired by the beautiful Julia Jones, who I have subsequently fallen in love with. I really want to write diverse characters including people of color. 
> 
> This is from Dean's POV

Shit is bad right now. And yeah, yeah, I know. It’s always bad. But there’s monsters to kill and a little brother to keep an eye on, and freakin’ apocalypse number five-hundred and thirty-nine or whatever to deal with. So it’s back to the road after only a few days with my memory foam. But it’s cool. There are very few places I find peace anymore other than in my Baby across miles of asphalt on our way to another small town where - who the fuck are we kidding - there is always a case. 

“Where we goin’ again?” 

Sam looks up from this little notebook he’s started carrying around, pages full of sloppy chicken scratch he refuses to share. “Uhh...Winslow. Arizona.” 

My heart stutters for a second. Winslow. Shit. I missed that detail earlier. I should pay more attention but sometimes all I need is the word monster and it’s go time. “Huh.” 

I don’t look over but I know Sam’s got one of his eyebrows arched like a judgey cartoon cat. “That a problem?” 

“Problem? No!” I try to laugh it off but it sounds stupid and fake. He’s gonna see right through me. “No problem.” 

I make it about thirty-five seconds of silence before my Cheshire Cat of a brother somehow silently, magically, pulls the truth outta me. Or maybe I want to tell him. I don’t know. 

“That summer, uh, that you were in hell, when I was supposed to go to Lisa’s and -” 

“You didn’t.” Sam adds, still with a razor edged disappointment. He’s probably gonna be pissy about that forever. I did promise, but whatever. I don’t wanna debate it again. 

“Yeah, well I spent that summer hunting and trying to find a way to get you out and then I eventually ended up in Winslow for a while, just...takin’ it easy.” 

Sam hums like he could care less. “What was her name?” 

Christ, I feel like I’m in detention. “Julia.” 

Sam doesn’t ask for more details and I don’t know what else to say. It was years ago. I reach for the dial, Don Henley singing away the darkness. Memories of this same asphalt in one hundred degree sunshine come blazing back. 

I’d been hunting in the southwest for a month. Couple of vamps, and then a real interesting run in with a skinwalker witch bitch who nearly decapitated me before I took her out. Wicked mess but I was outta New Mexico by lunch. (No, of course I didn’t skip lunch, I stopped and had tacos.)

Anyways I was taking 87 down to Phoenix, headed towards any distraction, any other pain than the gut wrenching terror I carried for Sam. He’d been in hell for three months and I’d nearly killed myself running, the weight of it just bearing down on me. The sun was burning hot but thankfully the AC was working so I just drove and drove. The Eagles cassette was blasting loud, so I didn’t hear the first pop. By the drag of the wheel, I turned down the volume enough to hear the second pop. 

“Son of a bitch!” I guided Baby over to the shoulder as best I could, knowing I was shredding the tires from the insistent pops that followed. Sure enough, when I practically fell outta the door and ran around to the far aside both tires were ruined thanks to a couple of thick screws. “Oh come on!” 

All around us was desert. Bumfuck middle of nowhere desert. Ugly short spiky bushes, dirt and dust and faded grass. There wasn’t even any cool cactus like in the southern part of the state, like the tall twisty ones that sometimes look like they’re flippin’ the bird. The two-lane asphalt blurred with heat, baking my skin and Baby’s hood. There wasn’t a soul for miles. 

“Son. Of. A. Bitch.”

And of course I didn’t have reception. Sweat was already trickling down my neck so I ripped off my overshirt and got down in the hot gravel and dirt. I took care of my girl like I always do, changed the rear flat onto the spare and then waited for help. I was dripping sweat, the back of my black t-shirt nearly soaked through. I was trying to decide if I should start walking when I heard the rumble of an engine. 

A flatbed Ford slowed down alongside, blue paint bleached from the sun. I looked up from Baby’s open hood and a pretty girl was leaning across the cab, taking a real good look at me. 

"Car trouble?" 

“Yeah,” I nodded, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I was totally gross and smelled even worse. Not the best time to meet a hot chick. “You got a phone?” 

She pulled up in front of Baby and killed the truck’s engine, and I watched with wide eyes as the door swung open. Long brown legs in boots and jean shorts, thick thighs and a great ass, a good size rack and then beautiful eyes that didn’t seem to miss a thing. I felt like I was in a beer commercial or somethin’ as she walked towards me, dark hair pushed behind her ears. She smirked and I tried to play it cool, closing my jaw and rubbing the back of my neck. 

“So umm, whereabouts are we?” I attempted to glance at the desert but I couldn’t keep my eyes off the girl in the gray t-shirt with her swaying black necklace, which I’d find out later was a family heirloom. There was a flat gold charm about the size of my amulet, which just the thought of made me want to scream. I bit my lip, distracted by better things as that sweet ass leaned over my car and she surveyed the damage.

“Just outside ‘a Winslow, Arizona.” She nodded. “Where you headed?” 

“Phoenix.” I shrugged. At least that was the plan. 

“Well I can get someone to come tow your girl here.” She peered up at me. “I’m Julia.” 

I real quick wiped my sweaty hand off on my jeans and held it out to shake hers. “Dean.” 

She helped me get my car to her uncle’s shop in Winslow and hooked me up with a place to stay for the night. She was funny, beautiful, smart. And shockingly foul mouthed, which made me laugh every time she swore her way through a simple task. A weekend turned into a week turned into a month, until the hottest days of the Arizonian August were blazing down on us. I spent that summer with her, working on cars at the shop during the day, ignoring Bobby’s calls about hunts and my general well-being. At night she and I’d drink Long Island Iced Teas in her pool and make out as the desert sun set. Her family was ready to adopt me, and I loved hearing these long stories about monsters and legends and other cool stuff about their heritage. We used to joke that her grandmother was going to take me home if Jules hadn’t. 

Don’t get me wrong - things were still bad though. At least I was. I drank too much, I had nightmares and flashbacks to my own tour of Hell. I woke up crying out for Sam, visions of the most horrible things I’d seen and done happening to him. I felt guilty as fuck too - here I was with this really badass chick while my brother was being tortured alive. I was sick with the grief but she saved me from my gun, from my blade, and from the memory of Sam falling into hell. For a few minutes I could put it aside, the heat of her a comfort I stumbled upon. But I knew she wasn’t forever. I’m a Winchester after all. 

Fuck, that’s depressing.

Anyways, at night it would cool to around 80-ish and we’d lay together in her air conditioned apartment, my fingers in her hair and her palm on my chest, and I’d tell her hunting stories most people would never believe. She always believed me though, with complete faith. I guess that was the best part about her; I’d never disappointed her so she never doubted me. 

I knew I’d have to leave some day soon and that would all change. I had to stop hiding, I had a job to do. That’s what Sammy would’ve wanted. 

“Dean?” 

“Hmmmm?” Her skin smelled like coconut and sunshine as I pressed kisses along her neck.

“I wish you’d stay.” She flipped the medallion on her necklace between her fingers, the tribe’s symbol for good luck flipping back and forth. 

I smiled a little cuz this girl knew me all too well. “I don’t want to disappoint you, sweetheart. And I have a tendency to do that after a while.” 

She kinda hummed, actually sounded annoyed, before looking up at me. “Just don’t fuck it up then.” 

It was so matter of fact and actually kinda sweet, and if it had been directed towards anyone else then maybe it could’ve been that simple. “Jules, I can’t promise that. But I hope you know - without you I’d be fuckin’ miserable. Probably dead. Your sweet love saved me.”

As she took a deep breath and blinked away her tears I realized this was the moment, this was me finally disappointing her. “Where will you go?” 

There was only one place to go. “Home.”

I left for Sioux Falls three days later, that good luck medallion in my hand. I’ve had it in my wallet ever since. 

“Next exit,” Sam announces, dragging me out of the memory. I steer Baby down the ramp, pulling into the Winslow Inn. 

“I need a drink,” I sigh as soon as we’re checked in. “Wanna come with?” 

“Nah, I’m gonna look into the lore on this desert spirit, see if I can figure out where it’s holed up before we talk to the sheriff in the morning.” 

I just shake my head. Kid never has any fun. “Your loss.” 

Thankfully there’s a sports bar a couple blocks away and I feel immediately at home once I climb onto a bar stool. 

“What’ll it be?” 

I look up in surprise, the sweet voice that of sunshine and rum laced kisses, profanity and laughter and sweaty skin. 

“Holy fucking shit. Dean?!” 

“Julia, wow. Hey.” 

“What’re you doing here?” She looks the exact same. A little older, a little tired. But she’s still beautiful. 

“Here on a job, me and my brother.”

“Holy fuck, he’s alive?! Shit, we need whiskey.” 

We trade shots for hours, heading back to her place after her shift. When I show her I still have the medallion she tilts her pretty head to the side and grins. That smile still makes my heart race. I didn’t realize how much I’ve missed her all these years. 

“Thanks for keeping this.” She wraps my fingers around the token, nodding for me to keep it. “I hope it’s kept you safe.” 

I don’t have the heart to tell her the truth. So I nod, put it back in my wallet, and lean in. “Your sweet love saved me.” 

That second first kiss is as hot as the first. For one night, I find some peace. Deep kisses and quiet moans, wrapped in each other’s arms as the sun rises- it’s fuckin’ great to be alive.  


_Well I'm a standin' on a corner in Winslow, Arizona_  
_Such a fine sight to see_  
_It's a girl my lord in a flatbed_  
_Ford slowin' down to take a look at me_  
_Come on baby_  
_Don't say maybe_  
_I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me_  
_We may lose and we may win_  
_Though we will never be here again_  
_So open up I'm climbin' in_  
_Take it easy_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
